


Glimpses

by bornonthewrongside



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornonthewrongside/pseuds/bornonthewrongside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor has noticed that he and a beautiful redheaded woman go to the same coffee shop and gym. Some glimpses of each other over a long while. Short & sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses

He saw her everyday. It had taken him months to realize they went to the same cafe every morning, walked the same way to work, and went to the same gym. He tried not to notice her; he tried everyday. But everyday, her red hair and brilliant smile cried for his attention, and Sandor was incapable of ignoring it. 

 

He stood behind her as she ordered a medium nonfat latte and a small lemon poppyseed muffin. She would smile at the barista and leave a hefty tip, and the poor lad would smile back crookedly, and his eyes would follow her as she went to the end of the counter to wait patiently for her drink. He would order his drink roughly, sometimes leaving a tip. Then we he would go sit and read the paper at a table in corner, and she would pluck away at her laptop at a table by the window. 

 

She would often get distracted and stare out the window for minutes at a time, and end up smiling to herself, sometimes even laughing. He would look up, and just see her smiling at whatever thought was running through her head, and it was as if the world stopped. It was only her, in her own universe. Nothing bad, terrible, just a brilliant smile that dim the sun in comparison. 

 

Every so often, in the cafe, their eyes would meet. The first time, she looked scared, as everyone did. But the times after, she would smile at him, and sometimes wave. It surprised him at first, no one waved to him, they barely looked at him. 

 

***

 

This morning, the wind blew viciously throughout the street. Grey clouds hung low in the sky, threatening a storm. People walked with their heads low, their umbrellas at the ready. The street was quieter today, almost as if enjoying the break from the sweltering sun would bring the storm head-on. Greys overtook the scenery, except for one figure, paces ahead of Sandor. 

 

Today, she wore a bright yellow jacket over a muted blue dress. Her hair was straight down her back, reaching just above her waist. He couldn’t help but notice, she was quite literally the only bright spot on this day. It was almost as if she was challenging the world to give her a storm. 

 

Sandor walked almost the same as everyone around, except he towered around them, standing a good head above them. He wore the same black jacket he had worn for the past year. He ran a hand through his hair that was past due for a haircut, but he kept putting off. His steel-toed boots clunked loudly on the concrete as he walked towards the same cafe he went to every morning. 

 

He saw the girl open the door, and Sandor was suddenly less than a meter from her. She held the door for him. Sandor reached for it, and their fingers brushed as he took the weight of the door. He mumbled his thanks, and she smiled back at him. If he let himself, he would have had to steady his breath. 

 

***

 

Sandor breathed deeply as he pushed out another set at Bench. His muscles screamed in resistance, but he ignored them as he brought his arms down, then up, and then repeated one last time. Sweat beaded around his temples and forehead, and then started sliding into his hair. Racking the weight, Sandor pulled himself up, and brought his left arm across his chest, stretching his weary muscles. 

 

He counted silently in his head as he looked around the near empty gym. Two old men chatted incessantly in the corner, blocking the pull-up bar, and a middle aged woman was going on the elliptical reading a trashy romance novel. Sandor blew out a heavy breath, and then switched arms. 

 

The door at the front opened, and from the freezing winds of January, snow blew in, melting instantly as it hit the carpet. Sandor looked over lazily, but stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the woman who walked in - the redhead from the coffee shop. 

 

She was bundled in a grey coat with a fur lined hood. She held a pair of bright pink running shoes in one hand, and a gym bag in the other. She walked over to the cubbies, and started taking off her layers. She wore tight running leggings, and blue longsleeve. 

 

Sandor turned his back to her, and made his way over towards the old men. He gruffly asked them to move, and then began doing pull-ups. He attempted to ignore her as she started stretching behind one of the treadmills, but it was impossible. He could see in every mirror. Closing his eyes, and grunting out as he went until he could no longer do any more. 

 

He dropped down, and used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. When he looked up, he saw her staring at him. Not knowing what to do, and uncomfortable with the attention, Sandor gave a small wave. She immediately turned back to the treadmill, and continued with her stretching. 

 

If Sandor wasn’t a coward, he might have went up and talked to her. 

 

***

 

Sandor sat outside this morning, the harshness of winter finally giving way to spring. A few dirty piles of snow still lasted, but they would stay for long. The sun had not yet risen, he had left his house early this morning. He sought out solitude on the streets before they bustled with the morning rush. 

 

A cup of black coffee sat in front of him, only half finished. It was going cold, but Sandor’s mind was lost in thought as he watched the city slowly come to life with the rising sun. First, the street lamps turned off, then the paperboy came around, then the coffee shops opened for the day. Dedicated runners ran with ease throughout the streets. It calmed Sandor to see the world moving around him, yet he was still. 

 

He stood, stretching out his legs and arms, and grabbed his cup to get a refill. The streets were full now; he looked down at his watch, this was the time he normally he left his house. Silently he turned into the shop. He stood in line for a few moments, and the cashier smiled at him as best he could. 

 

Sandor walked back to the small wire table. He took a seat now just to watch the people go by. A few noticed him, and smiled with no teeth, but most put their head down and kept walking. Sandor tried not to let it bother him; he should have been used to it by now.  

 

He glanced down the street, and he saw her. Her outfit matched the weather - bright and sunny. She wore a pale green sundress, and her hair was braided over one shoulder. A large droopy hat covered the top of her head. She held what looked like a leather satchel across her body. She always looked so well put together, Sandor thought as he saw her. 

 

Then she kept looking behind her. It wasn’t obvious, but he noticed. When she would smile at someone, her eyes would flick backwards. This happened at least five times in the couple of minutes he was watching her. As she looked forward again, he noticed disappointment spread across her face. 

 

Sandor watched her intently as she walked up towards the coffee shop. She continued to look behind her. Surely she couldn’t be looking for him, he thought. Sandor leaned forward without realizing. It was so different to be able to see her face; it was as if a whole world had opened to him. He was able to see that he face was filled with freckles, and she wore gold droopy earrings. 

 

She almost got to the door when she noticed him sitting there. Her face reddened slightly as she bit her lip. She looked as if she were about to say something, but instead went inside. 

 

Sandor’s eyes followed her go inside. Maybe if he weren’t such a coward, he would follow her inside, and say something. 

 

But he was.

 

He grabbed his cup of coffee, and started walking towards the street. 

 

The bell of the front door to the coffee shop rung, and he heard footsteps behind him. 

 

“Hi,” A soft voice behind him sounded. 

 

Sandor turned to see the girl. Whatever beauty he thought her to be from far was nothing compared to what she was up close. Her blue eyes looked up at him from under her hat. She gripped her latte as if it were life line. 

 

He almost choked on his tongue as he stumbled to reply, “Hi.” 

 

She bit her lip, “I’ve seen you around for months.” 

 

“Yes,” Sandor said hesitantly. 

 

“And you haven’t introduced yourself.” 

 

“No,” He replied slowly. 

 

She looked at him, clearly frustrated, “Well, why not? I’ve been smiling at you for at least two months, and holding the door open for you, and… and… I’ve been waiting.” 

 

Sandor wanted to gape at her. Surely, she couldn’t be serious. He looked at her for a few moments before holding his hand out to her, “I’m Sandor Clegane.” 

 

She raised an eyebrow at his hand, then she slowly brought her eyes up to look at his. She slipped her hand into his, “Sansa Stark.” 

  
Sandor Clegane may have been a coward, but he was sure as hell glad that Sansa Stark wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something a little shorter that I wanted to share with all of you. 
> 
> i hope you like it. 
> 
> much love xox


End file.
